A Mirialan Maternal Figure
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: I'm gonna be honest; I couldn't come up with a better title. Written for Mother's Day at the request of Ahsokafanboy1138, this is a companion fic to his story, Ahsoka's Knighthood V2. Read that first, ladies and gents, to avoid spoilers. I wish you all a Happy Mother's Day (except you anti-Traviss idiots).
**ME: Time for Luminara to realize she went full Suyin. Never go full Suyin. Also, I believe Barriss is closer in age to Anakin than Ahsoka due to what I've read but in this story she is a teenager in order to better fit into Ahsokafanboy1138's universe. Sorry for this being a bit late for Mother's Day, I hadn't been able to work on it.**

A Jedi's master is frequently the only parental figure he or she will ever have. Many try to balance the line between compassion and attachment, though I myself do not worry about maintaining such a balance with Obi-Wan.

 **(Private journal of Master Qui-Gon Jinn)**

 _Barriss was barely able to stay alive, and even though she was able to sustain herself with the Force the Mirialan Padawan knew her days were numbered. Some insane humanoid or Human (Barriss couldn't tell who she really was and frankly did not want to find out) had captured Barriss, surgically altered herself to look like the Near-Human woman, and had imprisoned and tortured her for no apparent reason._

 _When the door opened, she flinched instinctively and shut her eyes, hoping that her tormentor had not come up with a new and more sadistic way to inflict pain on Barriss._

 _"Barriss?"_

 _Barriss was surprised but grateful to see that Ahsoka had entered the room, though she wondered why Asajj Ventress was with her._

Don't look a gift tauntan in the mouth...

 _"Ahsoka?" asked Barriss after her Togruta best friend sliced through her chains and lowered her gently as possible to the floor._

 _"Well, this is surprising," Ventress said. "Why aren't you dead or in jail?"_

 _Though her mouth was dry from lack of water and her mind was as exhausted as her body, Barriss still could not come up with a logical reason for the Dark Jedi and Ahsoka to be in the same room. "What is_ she _doing here?" questioned the Mirialan Padawan._

 _Barriss: "I was in my speeder traveling over the Zi-Kree sector two weeks ago and I had sensed someone in trouble. I guess it was a trap. I awoke like this to see someone who looked exactly like me staring into my eyes! All she said was that she would be a better Jedi than me. Otherwise, she was silent and cruel. She would wake me up with a taser when I was asleep for no reason! I was only able to survive for this long because I drew on the Force for sustenance. Still, I thought I was going to die down here. So, tell me, why is Ventress with you?"_

 _Ahsoka shook her head before saying, "It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time. We have to get you out of here. We'll take you along with us and-."_

 _"No way!" interrupted Ventress. Normally Barriss would be annoyed at such a needless and impolite act, but she was far too tired to care about things like manners. "Dragging a half-starved, unarmed teenager around isn't a good idea. It's not like we can just drop her off at a hospital or call an ambulance. Look, I have a medkit with me, along with a vibroblade and blaster I took off a couple of thugs. It will be best if she stays her to recover for now. We'll come back for her later."_

 _Barriss wanted to leave the horrible room immediately, but even in her desperation the young teenage Mirialan knew that Ventress's plan was the logical one. Ahsoka was kind enough to reassure her and Barriss did let her best friend know she accepted that they couldn't take her. Ventress and Ahsoka helped Barriss find a room on another floor, left her with food and water as well as the medkit and weapons the Dark Jedi had mentioned, then left._

 _Barriss checked the charge on her blaster before flipping off the safety. Normally Barriss would keep a pistol concealed if she ever possessed a firearm, but the Mirialan knew all that she could not expect mercy from any intruders and thus would need to keep her blaster ready._

 _Finally, after what seemed like hours, Barriss sensed the presence of a group of clones. She smiled weakly_ _when they entered the room._

 _"Commander Fox, we've found her," said the squad's Sergeant as the medic began to treat Barriss. "I say again, we've located Commander Offee. Send a medical team to my location, over."_

Barriss awoke from her flashback to find herself in the Hall of Healing. _The clones must've taken me from that miserable place..._

Sensing a familiar presence in the Force, Barriss turned her head to find her teacher, Master Luminara Unduli. "Master Unduli!" she said.

Luminara grasped Barriss's hand in a firm but gentle grip. "I'm sorry, Barriss," she said.

"What do you have to apologize for, Master?" Barriss asked, confused. "You haven't done anything."

Luminara nodded. "Indeed, Barriss," she explained. "I am sorry not for something I did, but for something I did _not_ do. When it seemed as though you had turned to the dark side, I immediately regretted not making it clear to you that I think of you as my daughter, Barriss."

The younger Mirialan smiled warmly. "Thank you so much, Master. I have a confession myself; I always viewed you as though you were my mother."

"Thank you for telling me this, Barriss, said Luminara. "The healers tell me that your recovery will be a long and difficult process. Rest assured, however, that I will be with you every step of the way."

Barriss was pleased to hear that. "I look forward to getting back on my feet, Master."

 **ME: A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't that good. I have two other ideas for Mother's Days fanfics, but I wanted to fulfill Ahsokafanboy1138's request, so they'll be released later if I do write them.**


End file.
